


Mine

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Flirting, Jealousy, Jesse - Freeform, Kat - Freeform, Making Out, Original Character(s), TLOU, TLOU2, The Last of Us - Freeform, dina - Freeform, dina really wants ellie but ellie is a clueless lesbian, like really fucking severe jealousy, severe jealousy, the last of us 2, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, tlou 2, we stan clueless gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: Dina really doesn't like the new girl. Especially not when she's holding Ellie's arm like that.





	Mine

There was not another thing on the planet more infuriating than Ellie sometimes.

After spending most of the night at the Jackson community party, Dina opted to sit down behind the bar and have a some drinks. Truthfully, she had made plans to find Ellie and hang out around the party. A handful of her friends had filtered in and out, and finally, it was just Dina and Lola left at the table, and something caught Dina’s eye that made the entire world stop around her.

Across the dancefloor, she saw the thin, muscular girl in question, dancing awkwardly and laughing with another girl.

There was never a sight Dina had ever encountered that made her heart stop and turn all of her veins to fire like that one.

The girl was a brunette girl, about Ellie’s height, maybe an inch more. Dina had seen her around the community before, but never interacted with her. She remembered her to have blue eyes and plump lips. The girl had a body shape similar to Dina’s, except more complimented in the chest and hips area. That alone triggered smoke to emerge from Dina’s ears.

Dina prayed that Ellie didn’t see her, or come over and try talking to her. She didn’t think she’d be able to hold out.

How did Ellie not know? How was it possible to be so clueless? Dina had tried for months and months to get through to that birdbrained girl that she was into her. Seeing that girl made Dina’s blood boil to the heat of the sun. How could Ellie see that girl’s advances, but not hers? They were so blatantly obvious.

She started second-guessing herself – What if they weren’t as obvious as she’d thought? Maybe the relentless teasing and flirtatiousness was actually throwing her off? She hadn’t made as many physical moves as she should’ve, she thought.

When she watched Ellie twirl the girl under her arm to the music, that’s when Dina gripped the glass so hard it nearly cracked in her palm.

“Uh, Dina?” Lola’s soft voice cut through her thoughts like a hot knife on butter. “You doing okay?”

Dina shook her head.

“Look at them.”

Lola turned to see who she’d been referencing, and when she realized it was Ellie, she just looked at her questionably. 

“Ellie?” she asked. When Dina continued to stare in fury, she asked: “What about her?”

“Look,” she murmured in a way so agitated it sounded like a growl from the back of her throat. “Don’t you see it?”

Lola turned to look again. “She’s dancing with a girl! How cute!”

“No,” Her voice hissed like hot steam on a kettle. “It’s not cute.”

“How come?” Lola replied with a sad, confused tone. “Kat’s super nice.”

“Kat?” Dina asked, the name burning her tongue.

“The girl Ellie’s dancing with,” She explained. “Kat’s been here for just under six years. Those two dated for a short time, but she always kept quiet about it. The only reason I knew is because I caught them holding hands, and Kat told me not to say anything. I guess they’ve decided to start talking again.” Lola shrugged, taking another swig of her drink before placing it promptly on the bar counter.

Dina thought her head was going to explode with anger. Seeing Kat’s hands wandering all around Ellie’s upper torso, her shoulders, her arms, her neck. It felt like Dina was being roasted alive above a campfire.

“Do you not like Kat?” The shorter girl asked.

She didn’t supply an answer.

It took Lola a second, but she finally realized what Dina’s problem had been.

“Oh, I get it,” she said, exaggerating the ‘oh’. “You like Ellie, don’t you?”

Dina’s grip only tightened around her glass. Lola must’ve picked up on it.

“Since when?” She asked, as if she were surprised.

Shaking her head in aggravation, she tore her eyes away from the two dancing girls and stared into her drink. “Since a damn long time. I can’t believe that bastard can’t take the fucking hint. I’ve been flirting with her for literally months.”

“You didn’t ask her out?” Lola asked quizzically.

A blush formed ever so slightly on Dina’s face, which was very unusual for her – she wasn’t one to get flustered.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Why not?” She pressed.

“I don’t know, Lo,” Dina said with an exasperated sigh. “I’m stupid for not asking her out. Because now this is happening.” The anger in her voice was palpable in the air around them.

With such an intense feeling coursing through her, the only way Dina knew how to manage it was by refilling her drink, and sucking it down in under ten seconds, only to refill it again. Even if it was overboard, she just didn’t care.

Eventually, after some more chatting, Lola made her way over to the rest of their friends, leaving Dina alone to her thoughts and to the drinks. It only took a few moments of Lola’s disappearance for Ellie’s beautiful, idiotic head to turn and look in Dina’s direction, spotting her alone at the bar. They briefly made eye contact, but Dina hoped she looked away in time. But instead of coming to greet her, she just smiled sweetly to her and carried about her business. 

Something cracked inside Dina. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system, maybe it was her raw emotions driving her. But when she watched Ellie turn her gaze to the other girl, Dina put her glass down on the bar table, and started for the pair on the dancefloor.

She paid no attention to the other people she gently shouldered past. Her eyes were affixed to the girl holding Ellie’s arm. And she was prepared to show her whose arm that was.

Throwing her arms around Ellie’s waist from behind, letting her hands run from her hips to her ribcage, she peeked over, still holding onto the taller girl.

“Hey, El,” Dina turned Ellie around, disconnecting Kat’s hand from hers. Her hands trailed up from her waist, and with a full palm Dina slowly dragged it up her chest.

Ellie’s surprised face changed quickly to slight embarrassment. 

“Hi, Dina,” Ellie greeted bashfully, half stuttering her words. “This is Kat, she was a close friend from a while ago.” She turned to the brunette girl in front of her. “Kat, this is my best friend, Dina.” The way Ellie hesitated for those few milliseconds before the words ‘best friend’ enticed Dina.

“Best friend is an understatement,” she teased with a look to Ellie in the most possessive way she could manage. Ellie’s eyes only held confusion and panic. 

Dina couldn’t figure out if she was freaking out because she had been trying to score with Kat, or because Dina was being so handsy and intimate with her. Her confidence faltered for a second, having doubts about the meaning in Ellie’s eyes, but the alcohol gearing her system pushed her to continue.

Kat smiled sweetly at her and reached out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Have you? Her statement intrigued her.

Eyeing her hand for just over a second, Dina reluctantly took it, holding a firm grip and never breaking eye contact as she shook it.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Dina replied in the most shockingly contrasting tone. In her head, she wanted to rip this girl’s head off. In her gesture, she was sweet as she could be. If only Kat knew the kind of things she wanted to do with Ellie in that moment.

An awkward silence fell on the girls for only a short second until Dina turned to Ellie with a pure, benign look, the most dastardly, mischievous expression written behind her dark, murky eyes. Her hand rested on Ellie’s arm.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” She murmured in a heartbreakingly innocent voice. She took her finger from the free hand that hadn’t been connected to Ellie’s arm and slowly brought it down the edge of her jawline, tracing the hard bone. “I thought we were gonna meet up later…”

Dina could practically see the smoke coming from her ears as a flush of red colored her face. Ellie’s eyes widened in complete shock, and it took a moment for her to form a sentence.

“Oh,” was the only thing she managed to say. “I, uh, I was gonna – I looked for you…” Ellie fumbled with her hands with a nervous smile, her eyes interlocked with hers in the most naive, clueless, hungering way. “But, I – I didn’t find you, a-and then I ran into K-Kat here, and uh…” she trailed off.

Dina glanced at Kat from the corner of her eye, only to see her standing awkwardly, her hand holding her opposite wrist in front of her waist. She had been watching them with the dumbest smile Dina’s ever seen on her face. She’d clearly been compromised, and Dina was fueled by it.

In that moment, Dina threw her arms around Ellie’s neck, resting her forearms on her broad shoulders. “I can’t believe you forgot about me,” Dina shook her head teasingly.

“Are you drunk?” Ellie asked, releasing a nervous chuckle, trying to find any possible reasoning for this unusually intimate behavior.

“No, are you?”

“No.”

Dina turned to face Kat, smiling politely, despite the fire in her veins. “So, what do you do around here? I don’t ever see you much.”

Kat blushed lightly, still standing there, saying absolutely nothing.

“Oh, I work with the horses in stable management,” she answered with a smile. “I take care of them, help the sick ones, help breed the adult ones.” After a momentary pause, she asked: “What do you do?”

“Patrols, med stuff,” Dina answered shortly. “Ellie and I go out a lot.” She threw in as an extra jab.

Kat chuckled to herself. “Well, I don’t want to interrupt you guys any more. I’m gonna head over to the bar. It was nice meeting you, Dina!” She gave her a lovely smile and stalked off for the bar. Dina watched her leaving wordlessly, still holding onto Ellie tightly, as if she were a guard dog.

When Kat finally disappeared out of sight and earshot, Ellie looked at Dina with aggravated confusion.

“What was that all about?” She demanded, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, as they began to sway lightly to the soft music around them. 

“She was making moves on you,” the words burned off of Dina’s tongue.

Ellie’s face flushed slightly. “No, she wasn’t,” she insisted. “She was just being nice.”

“Ellie, you’re the most clueless idiot I’ve ever met. If you can’t tell that she was flirting with you, then you’re hopeless.”

“And you’re mean,” Ellie retorted.

“No, you’re hopeless.”  
Ellie sighed, and Dina let her head rest on her shoulder, much like they had a few weeks ago at the previous community party. The night of their first kiss.

“So, even if she was flirting with me, what was that about?” Ellie pressed.

Dina struggled to get her thoughts out, as she didn’t want to say anything out of place. Even the alcohol couldn’t combat the fear of Ellie wanting nothing to do with her. But, in the end, Dina’s confidence was unmatchable.

“Because I don’t want her touching what’s mine,” Dina’s throaty murmur fell in the air on a strong note. Her hands traveled into Ellie’s hair, her body pressing closer to hers.

Surprisingly, Ellie’s bashfulness must’ve subsided, as she raised an eyebrow, and turned her head so that her nose was just barely submerged by Dina’s dark hair. Maybe her drinks kicked in, too, although Dina doubted it.

“What’s yours?” There was amusement in her voice. Her hands pressed harder into Dina’s hips, and subconsciously, Dina almost bucked them. She controlled herself, though, as hard as it was not to melt into Ellie’s touch.

Dina didn’t even bother to respond. The drinks kicked in full gear when she quickly took her head off her shoulder and crashed their lips together. Ellie seemed surprised at first, which was all too much like their first kiss, so much so that it lit a fire in Dina’s stomach. It didn’t take very long for Ellie to return the kiss with equal fervor, stopping them altogether to drown in each other’s lips. Their tongues found their way together, clashing together, accompanied by eager lips and teeth.

It was only until the song changed that they realized they were in the middle of the dancefloor, furiously making out, with a few people in the crowd watching them with a strawberry tint lining their cheeks.

Ellie was about to blindly dive in again, but was stopped by Dina pressing her fingers against her mouth, eyeing the environment down carefully, Ellie following suit as she came to the same realization Dina did.

“As much as I want to keep doing that, maybe here isn’t the best place,” Dina suggested with a chuckle. She started off the dancefloor and to the bar area with a tug of her hand. Ellie followed immediately, eyes half-lidded with enchantment and desire.

At the end of the bar table, Jesse was leaning on it, drink in his hand, talking and laughing with Kat, who had her hand against Jesse’s arm, much like she’d done with Ellie. Ellie’s mouth gaped when she realized, and Dina had been right all along. She watched her get all close to Jesse with wide eyes as Dina pushed her into the bar table.

Grabbing her face and turning her head to make her face her, Dina looked at her with a grin. “What did I tell you?”

“I got played, didn’t I?” Ellie laughed through a sigh of defeat.

“Oh, yeah, you did.”

Dina pushed her lips into Ellie’s, placing both hands on each sides of her face, Ellie’s finding purchase on Dina’s waist. The two immersed in each other’s affection, and finally Dina could melt into Ellie like she wanted. They weren’t in the center of the dancefloor anymore, but Ellie’s back was up against the bar table, with Dina trapping her there with her body.

Out of the corner of her eye, she peered over to where Kat had been flirting with Jesse, only to find her trying not to stare. Her face said it all: disappointment.

A satisfying triumph surged through Dina as she continued to clash her lips with Ellie’s more fervently than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.  
My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others.


End file.
